Power of Love
by KimVee
Summary: xiumin cemburu karena chen dekat-dekat dengan tao. sebaliknya, jongin cemburu sama xiumin dekat-dekat sama chen


**Power of Love**

"Aduh! Kakiku!"

"Ma-af… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu bangun dari lantai dan membentak seorang laki-laki yang tadi menabraknya. Rupanya, anak laki-laki itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran seperti kucing bersama kedua sahabatnya, dan dia tidak sengaja menabrak gadis itu. Ya, gadis yang dikenal cerewet namun baik ini telah ditabrak olehnya. Rasa bersalah pun 'memasuki' dirinya. Laki-laki itu pun membereskan buku-buku milik gadis cantik itu dan menyerahkannya.

"Maaf, ya. Ini, bukumu," dia menyerahkan setumpuk buku kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menerimanya dengan kasar dan berteriak, "Kalau jalan jangan hanya pakai kaki, tetapi pakai mata juga, dong!" bantah gadis itu. Laki-laki itu menunduk dan akhirnya gadis itu pun mendengus kesal dan berbalik arah menuju kelasnya. "Xiu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu sahabat dari gadis itu yang tadi membentak. "Bagaimana aku tidak apa-apa? Kakiku memar dan membiru!" cetus gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Xiumin. Sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengobati lutut sahabatnya itu. Xiumin hanya mendesah senang karena memarnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Namun, cara berjalannya terpincang-pincang.

Saat Xiumin dan Luhan sedang tertawa sambil melewati koridor sekolahnya, tiba-tiba Xiumin menabrak seseorang lagi. Dan yang menabraknya itu ternyata laki-laki yang kemarin. Xiumin tambah geram. Laki-laki itu pun meringis dan terkejut ketika melihat Xiumin. _Rasanya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Oh… Aku menabraknya, _laki laki itu… Kim Jongdae. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta maaf sambil menunduk. Xiumin hanya terdiam dan sengaja menabrak pundak Chen (Kim Jongdae). "_Why are you ignored him_?" tanya Luhan menggunakan bahasa inggris. Dia memang sangat pandai dalam berbiacara bahasa internasional. Xiumin mendesah pelan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dia hanya melirik sahabatnya dan berbalik arah ke kelasnya. Luhan hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan heran. _Mengapa dia tidak peduli? _Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda bimbang. Dia pun segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Xiumin mencoret-coret bukunya menggunakan pulpen hitam miliknya. Dia bertopang dagu, matanya melirik ke sana ke mari. Dia mengamati dengkulnya yang memar. Oh, sudah sembuh. Memarnya sudah hilang. Xiumin pun mengambil _tipe-x _miliknya dan mencoret-coret. Dia menggambar wajah sangat sedih. Dia masih memikirkan Chen yang tadi menabraknya sambil meringis. Dia teringat wajahnya yang lucu saat meminta maaf kepadanya, namun Xiumin sama sekali tidak peduli. Xiumin terus kepikiran. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Sementara itu Luhan yang diabaikan olehnya pun sekarang sudah mendapatkan teman baru. Lama kelamaan, matanya berkaca-kaca, tetes demi tetes, air matanya turun dari mata sampai pipinya. Dia menahan tangisnya. Airmatanya ditahan dan akhirnya terkumpul di matanya. Xiumin berkedip, airmatanya pun turun kembali. Dia memang sangat sedih. Tidak ada yang menghiburnya. Tidak ada yang menyemangatinya. Luhan sudah berubah. Dia memang benar-benar sudah mendapatkan sahabat barunya.

Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya. Seseorang itu memberi Xiumin dua lembar tisu. Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya. Oh, Jongin memberinya dua lembar tisu. Xiumin berdiri dan tersenyum, dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Jongin mengajak Xiumin ke kamar mandi perempuan. Sepi. Sunyi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tiba-tiba, Jongin membuka kancing seragam sekolah Xiumin. Jongin membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya. Dia pun mendorong Xiumin ke tembok, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Dibukanya kemeja Xiumin sampai lepas. Jongin melempar kemeja milik Xiumin. Jongin mengangkat dagu Xiumin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara Xiumin hanya menghindar sambil meringis, dia berusaha mengambil seragam sekolahnya, namun ditahan oleh Jongin. Perlahan, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir merah Xiumin lebih dalam. Saat masih seperti itu, Jongin menjilat bibir Xiumin, sementara Xiumin hanya mencengkram leher Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan melepas bra milik Xiumin. Xiumin tidak bisa bernapas. Jongin pun menatap Xiumin. Xiumin membalas menatapnya. Jongin membelai rambut Xiumin, lalu memeluknya. Xiumin langsung mengambil bra dan seragam sekolahnya. Dia segera memasuki toilet dan menguncinya. Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu toilet yang ditempati Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa menangis dan dia cepat-cepat memakai bra dan seragam sekolah miliknya. Dia membuka pintu toilet dan menatap Jongin. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu pun menampar wajah Jongin, menangis, dan berlari keluar.

Dia menabrak Chen lagi. Chen terkejut ketika melihat Xiumin menangis. "Kau kenapa…?" Chen mengelus wajah Xiumin. Xiumin menunduk dan menghapus air matanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan tiba-tiba memeluk Chen dengan erat. Tentu saja Chen terkejut, dan dia perlahan membuka lengannya dan membalas pelukan gadis itu yang sedang menangis. Laki-laki berbehel itu mengelus punggung gadis itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Jongin…" Xiumin masih sesenggukan dan menutup kedua wajahnya. Chen mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan heran. _Jongin? _Chen menggaruk kepalanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Xiumin bercerita dari mulai saat Jongin memberinya dua lembar tisu, mengajaknya ke kamar mandi, dan sampai akhir. Mendengar semua cerita yang diceritakan oleh Xiumin, lelaki itu hampir tersedak. Chen mengangkat dagu Xiumin dan tersenyum. Dia menghapus air mata Xiumin yang berjatuhan. Sedih, kesal, marah, semuanya menjadi satu. "Hei," Chen mengangkat dagu Xiumin kembali. Xiumin menatap lelaki itu. Chen mengelus pipi Xiumin. "Jangan menangis. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau cerita kepadaku saja," tiba-tiba, lelaki tak asing bagi Xiumin dan Chen pun datang. Oh, ternyata Jongin. Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kedua saku celana sekolahnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya sambil menjilat bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat Chen dan Xiumin sedang berdiri dan berhadapan.

Chen mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mencium bibir Xiumin dalam-dalam. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Chen menjilat bibir Xiumin dan memiringkan kepalanya. Xiumin memegang kedua pipi Chen dan membalas ciumannya. Apa ini? Apakah ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon? Apakah aku mimpi? Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran? Itulah semua yang berada di dalam pikiran Jongin saat ini.

"Chen!" panggil seorang anak perempuan. Gadis itu berjalan sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Sepulang sekolah, kau ada waktu?" tanya gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan wajah imutnya. Xiumin yang melihatnya pun langsung mendengarkan ucapan si gadis. "Tentu. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Chen sambil memegang dada si gadis itu. Spontan saja, si gadis langsung salah tingkah. Perasaannya sangat senang karena lelaki yang dia incar sejak kelas satu SMP itu sekarang benar-benar menyentuhnya. Dia dapat merasakan sentuhannya yang sangat lembut. Xiumin menganga dan menutup mulutnya. Xiumin berlari keluar kelas. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang campur _pink _itu bergoyang karena terusap angin. Perlahan, air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat yang sangat istimewa!" seru gadis itu. Chen hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Tempat istimewa? Apa itu, Tao?" tanya Chen. Rupanya, gadis itu bernama Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Terdapat _nametag _yang bertuliskan nama itu di dada kanannya. Tao pun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkedip, lalu kembali ke kelasnya yang berada di sebelah kelas Xiumin. "Apa…" omongan Chen terputus. Dia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Namun tiba-tiba dia melihat Xiumin sedang berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis. Chen sangat terkejut melihatnya. Dikejarnya gadis itu… Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman sekolah yang asri dan besar itu. Chen melihat Xiumin sedang menangis sambil duduk di kursi taman. Xiumin merogoh sesuatu dari kantung rok sekolahnya, terdapat foto Xiumin dan Chen sedang tersenyum. Senyum Chen yang hangat, manis, dan ramah, membuat Xiumin semakin suka dengannya. Namun, Xiumin berpikir bahwa Chen menyukai dengan perempuan tadi. Ya, tentu saja Tao. Dirobeknya foto itu sampai menjadi serpihan kertas. Dia membuangnya dan kembali ke kelas. Setelah Xiumin sudah hilang, Chen langsung berlari menuju kursi taman dan melihat ada serpihan foto. Disatukannya serpihan-serpihan tersebut, lalu terbentuklah foto Chen dan Xiumin sedang tersenyum. Xiumin dengan gaya _peace_-nya membuat Chen semakin ingin bertemu dengannya. Senyumannya yang hangat dan manis… Membuat Chen semakin suka.

"Hhh," terdengar desahan dari belakang Chen. Chen yang mendengar desahan tersebut langsung terkejut dan menengok ke belakang. Xiumin berada di sana. "Xi-Xiu?!" teriak Chen. Xiumin masih menangis dan melihat Chen sedang menyusun serpihan foto itu. "Buat apa kau masih menyatukannya? Aku tahu. Ternyata selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkanku, kan!" jerit Xiumin. Air matanya turun dan bertambah deras. Dia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, juga emosinya. Kesabarannya memang benar-benar sudah habis. "M-maksudmu?" tanya Chen. Xiumin berjalan menuju Chen dan dia langsung menampar wajahnya. Chen kesakitan dan dia meraba pipi kanannya yang mulai memerah. Xiumin membuang serpihan foto itu ke dalam tempat sampah. "Kau menyukai gadis itu?!" Xiumin membentak Chen dengan keras. Ucapannya yang pedas membuat Chen menunduk dan merasa bersalah. "Tao, maksudmu?" ucap Chen pelan. Xiumin pun terdiam. Chen beranjak dari kursi taman dan menggenggam kedua tangan Xiumin.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya," sahut Chen dengan suaranya yang sangat pelan. Xiumin berpura-pura tidak melihat Chen dan langsung melepaskan tangannya. "Cukup," ujarnya dengan dingin. Chen mengangkat wajahnya dan masih terdiam. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu semuanya! Kau memegangnya. Kau menyentuhnya. Bagaimana aku tidak…"

"Tidak, Xiu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya," bisik Chen dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk tubuh Xiumin dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Xiumin berusaha melepas pelukan Chen, namun dia tidak bisa. Pelukannya terlalu erat sehingga membuat Xiumin tidak bisa bergerak. Sebenarnya, Xiumin juga tidak mau seperti ini. Dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan laki-laki kesukaannya. Namun, bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Chen tetap memohon agar Xiumin percaya kepadanya, namun Xiumin tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk dan Chen melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak menyukainya, Xiu. Aku… Aku menyukaimu," bisik Chen di telinga Xiumin. Dia tersenyum tipis. Chen memegang dagu Xiumin dan langsung menciumnya dengan pelan dan lembut. "Xiu!" teriak seseorang. Jongin? Xiumin langsung melepas ciumannya dan menatap lelaki itu. Jongin menarik tangan Xiumin dan membawa Xiumin pergi. "Mau dibawa ke mana dia?!" teriak Chen tidak suka. Jongin tersenyum sinis. "Oh, Chen. Tenanglah, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengantarnya ke perpustakaan. Kau tunggu sini saja, dia akan baik-baik saja," Jongin menepuk pundak Xiumin dengan pelan.

Jongin berbohong. Dia tidak membawa Xiumin ke perpustakaan, melainkan ke kamar mandi. Dibukanya kembali kancing seragam Xiumin dan dia melepas bra Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin mengelus kedua tangan Xiumin. Jongin pun memegang dada Xiumin dengan lembut. Sementara Xiumin hanya bisa meronta dan berusaha mengambil seragam dan bra miliknya. Namun, laki laki lebih kuat. Jongin mendorongnya ke tembok dan dia mencium bibir gadis itu. Karena Xiumin tidak kuat, dia langsung berteriak.

"CHEN!" teriak Xiumin sekuat tenaga. Chen yang sedang melewati koridor sekolah pun menengok ke belakang. Dia berpikir seperti ada yang memanggilnya. "CHEN!" teriak Xiumin dari dalam kamar mandi. Didengarnya suara teriakan itu. Chen langsung berlari menuju toilet dan membuka pintu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pintunya dikunci oleh Jongin agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Chen terus mendorong pintunya. Keringatnya muncul dari dahi sampai leher karena lelah berlari. Karena tidak bisa, Chen berlari dan mendobrak pintu itu. Alhasil?

Chen melihat Xiumin telanjang, begitu juga Jongin. Matanya membelalak dan langsung menampar Jongin. Jongin meminta maaf dan membawa seragamnya. Oh, Tuhan. Seragam Xiumin sengaja dibawa oleh Jongin. Begitu juga dengan bra milik Xiumin! Xiumin hanya mendesah pelan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Chen melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Xiumin. "Ini untuk sementara saja. Kalau sudah sampai, kau langsung ganti baju," ucap Chen pelan sambil mengelus pipi Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia memeluk erat lelaki itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Chen tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. "_I love you_," bisik Chen. Xiumin terkejut. "_I… I love you too_," ucap Xiumin pelan sambil menunduk. "_Jinjja? So… W-would you be mine?_" tanya Chen di depan wajah Xiumin. Wah, Chen menembak Xiumin dengan perasaan ragu-ragu. Dia takut kalau Xiumin tidak menerimanya dan menolak mentah-mentah. Sementara itu, Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya. "_Yes,_" bisik Xiumin dan langsung mencium bibir Chen. Chen memegang pinggang Xiumin dan mencium Xiumin kembali.


End file.
